


Ночное небо Вьетнама

by aragoto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Love, M/M, Medical, Non-Linear Narrative, Philosophy, Some Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragoto/pseuds/aragoto
Summary: Моложавая старуха Уфа, ночные огни, Белая река, Не-Медный Всадник. Песни под гитару, рассказы о медицине и далёкой, жаркой, почти сказочной стране Вьетнам, фантомные запахи формалина, спирта и морфия. Толстая пачка исписанных листов; двое в ореоле ночного сигаретного дыма; бескрайнее звёздное небо, которое на всех, на самом деле, одно.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все события и персонажи вымышлены, любые совпадения с реальностью случайны, случайности, в свою очередь, - нет.  
> У меня не слишком хорошая память, так что переврано и приврано здесь достаточно.
> 
> Ниоткуда с любовью. (с) Кому-то.

**19 13 15 1 23**

**_«Потому что я о тебе спою, как никто другой»_ **

**Операция Пластилин**

Часть 1.

_…Я не люблю море. Ты заходишь в него – не важно, по щиколотку или по шею, – оно сбивает тебя с ног, валит на гальку-песок-ракушки-в-спину – и заливает собой._

_Я не умею плавать._

_Я умею тонуть, вяло отплёвываясь от воды, бестолково и бесцельно размахивая руками-ногами, идти ко дну._

_Скорее так. Я боюсь моря._

_А ещё точнее – боюсь утонуть._

_Утопленники – это часть моря._

_Я не хочу становиться чьей-то частью._

_Я хочу быть собой._

***

История началась не так.

Все истории начинаются до того, как… До того, как начинаются, как бы смешно это ни звучало.

Есть что-то, что им предшествует.

Допустим, чувство бесконечного одиночества.

***

**31 марта 2017-го**

...Сейчас около трёх ночи, мы на набережной, за спиной – город «апатии и безразличия», _–_ только совсем не Санкт-Петербург; весна, которая сугубо календарная, никак не чувствуется, - холодно. Дыхание у меня – белёсый клуб пара, у стоящего рядом – две струйки белого табачного дыма. Камни бортика, на который я опираюсь руками, ледяные. Ветер треплет волосы. Под мостом по реке медленно плывут отколовшиеся льдины.

-О, смотри, чайка.

Я не знаю, сморит он или нет. Провожаю сосредоточенным, но всё равно не поспевающим взглядом смазмазаную белую кляксу, она скользит в темноту, к воде, путь её пересекает вторая, такая же, на секунду я теряюсь, забываю какая из них та самая…

Краем взгляда цепляюсь за струйку дыма.

Оборачиваюсь налево.

Он как обычно курит. Рыжий огонёк почти не видно, он тлеет в ночи, да я на него и не смотрю.

Я смотрю на Занга. Его силуэт плавно облизывает рыжий фонарный свет, резко высекая его из синего ночного воздуха. Рыжее пятно падает на высокую скулу, бликует на линзе. У Занга большие очки в тонкой чёрной оправе, дико дороги даже на вид, жёлтая кожа и абсолютно никакое выражение лица.

Точнее отсутствующее.

Или постное.

Вернее, это я плохо читаю его мимику. Скорее оттого, что черты лица непривычные, колоритные. Потому, что Занг не богат на это самое «проявление эмоций», дело становится лучше только тогда, когда он в очередной раз напьётся, как сейчас, но и тогда… Я плохо понимаю, что он чувствует.

Я опускаю взгляд к воде. По реке мимо плывёт очередная льдина. Я при всём желание не могу вспомнить, какая она по счёту. Мы здесь явно довольно долго.

-Куда ещё хочешь сходить?

-Куда поведёшь, туда и пойду. Всё интересно.

-Да я тебя и на операцию провести могу, что там? Всех в лицо не знают, диплом требовать не будут. Приходишь, просишь у медсестры этот костюм, как его... Переодеваешься... - я округляю удивлённо глаза и уже хочу напроситься, - Только проблема в том, что тебя могут ассистировать заставить, - Занг хрипло рассмеялся.

-Тогда не стоит, - меньшее, чего мне хочется это кого-то покалечить.

-Ещё в паллеативку можно. Только там тоже свои проблемы...

-А что?

-Да умирают там часто. Тебе сколько? И из какого ты? Государственного?

-Восемнадцать. Из педагогического.

-Когда я практику проходил, в паллеотивке... Там девушка была, ей как раз восемнадцать исполнилось. Жила, училась, всё нормально. И в середине учебного года в больницу положили, что такое саркома, наверное, знаешь?

-Нет.

-Рак костей. У него проблема такая, он метастазирует сильно. Разговорились мы с ней, я спросил, принести чего? - а она Марвелом увлекалась, разбираешься?

-Вообще нет, - пожимаю плечами.

-Тогда ладно, объяснять долго. Мне как раз на день рождения подарили комикс, оригинальный. Я ей его принёс прочитать, в она уже сд... Мне сказали, что в морге она.

Занг запинается небрежно, тревожно бросая взгляд на меня – я оговорку просто игнорирую.

Я догадываюсь, что у медиков полно подобных историй, что эта - точно не что-то выходящее из ряда вон, я не знаю, как выразить своё сочувствие, и стоит ли, но...

Застиранные наволочки, худые женские запястья, выпадающие день за днём волосы, - почему-то красно-рыжие, мечты на счастливое будущее, которые... были. А потом скрипящая каталка и в морг.

Я представляю себе всё это очень чётко и очень хорошо.

И, наверное, тут лучше было молчать.

***

Всё началось с того, что Занг повёл меня... Нет, не в морг. В анатомический театр.

Получилось это как-то почти случайно, он спросил: "Хочешь?".

Я, разумеется, ответил: «Хочу».

...Перед главным входом в мед пришлось прождать почти полчаса. Я замёрз, сумел разглядеть в статуях на аллее (современное искусство) мужской торс и мать с ребёнком, прослушал от первой до последней песни пост со скандинавской музыкой, успел усомниться в том, что он вообще придёт...

-Давно ждёшь? Не замёрз?

-Нет, ничего страшного.

-Не люблю, когда меня ждут.

"Ну, тогда не стоит опаздывать?" – мне хотелось ответить что-то в этом роде, но я не стал.

-Ну, идём?

***

-Ничего не изменилось, - подытожил Занг, за его спиной медленно закрылась железная дверь, я оглянулся. По длинному узкому коридору бодро сновали сонные студенты в белых халатах, вся обстановка резко напомнила мне детскую поликлинику в моей родной глубинке, - было что-то и в этих крашенных масляной краской стенах, в полу из бетона и мелкой гранитной крошки. Ностальгия вспыхнула и тут же стаяла, я поднял взгляд к высокому потолку – и расправил плечи: уходившие в полутень стены давили чувством тревоги и простора.

Занг ушёл по коридору вперёд, хлопнул на скамейку рюкзак, вытащил из него два белых халата, один протянул мне.

-Это моего соседа. Он чистый, если что.

Я молча поблагодарил, сняла пальто, надел халат, который оказался мне маловат, застегнул металлические заклёпки, вокруг которых на ткани расплывались рыжие пятна ржавчины. Поправил воротничок.

-Чувствуешь? - Занг вздохнул полной грудью. - Запах. Это формалин. Тащусь от него.

Я внимательно принюхался, в воздухе действительно витал кисловато-сладкий аромат, острый и пряный:

-Чем-то благовония напоминает...

-Серьёзно? Некоторым плохо от него становится, ты если что - скажи.

***

Мы устроились в одной из "аудиторий" - если это можно так назвать; несколько девушек-студенток с безразличным видом ковырялись в кусках мяса, разложенных на столе. На подоконниках стояли анатомические препараты - ещё времён Советского Союза, на стенах - плакаты, не моложе. Под ногами пестрила серо-коричневая подъездная плитка, белый же кафель поднимался треснутой глазурью до середины стен.

-А это... сердца? А почему они серые? И разного размера? И... Это сосуды?

-Да, это сердца. И они убитые на самом деле повторно, нами, студентами. Серые потому, что обескровленные. Если выжать всю кровь из куска куриного филе, цвет будет тот же. А разного размера - у людей сердца не одинаковые, и с размером кулака связи нет, это миф. От образа жизни - допустим, если человек занимается спортом, то размер сердца у него будет больше, чем у того, кто валяется на диване... - Занг говорил всё это, понизив голос, бегло перебирая слова, не слишком громко, чтобы не отвлекать тех, кто в отличие от нас не развлекаться пришёл. Я, к сожалению, расслышал не всё и запомнил _–_ тоже.

-А это... Сердце с лёгкими? И это случайно не лёгкие курильщика? - выглядели они не слишком жизнерадостно, даже для куска мёртвых лёгких, серовато-бурые, в разводах, с тёмными пятнами.

-Это лёгкие любого городского жителя. Думаешь, тот воздух, которым мы дышим чистый и полезный?

***

-Я курю, ты не против?

-Нет, - я, правда, удивился, потому что сигаретами от Занга не пахло, да и... По первому впечатлению, которое он на меня произвёл, я и предположить не мог, что он курит.

Но, вынужден признаться, ему шло, в той мере, в которой человеку могут идти вредные привычки.

Силуэт Занга мягко вписался в еловую зелень сквера, красную кирпичною кладку, белые пятна посеревших сугробов. Занг выдохнул дым, бросил на меня взгляд из-под прикрытых глаз.

Желтоватое влажное глазное яблоко, тёмно-каряя радужка, сливающаяся со зрачком, невыразимая эмоция, которую нельзя не прочитать, не высказать.

Тогда я ещё был уверен, что я с этим странным человеком встречусь ещё лишь пару раз, и мы разбежимся.

Тогда я, разумеется, и подумать не мог, как дорог будет мне Занг всего-то через какие-то полгода.

И было что-то в этом моменте от откровения и пророчества.

***

А ещё Занг пел.

И делал это хорошо.

Хотя, откуда мне знать, – я в этом не разбираюсь, - но слушать его можно было вечно.

Когда мы познакомились, он пел.

На вьетнамском. «Типичная песня о любви», как он её охарактеризовал, с названием, в оригинале не помню, но «Нарисуй» - это уже перевод. Я слушал.

Я не хотел, чтобы это когда-то кончалось.

Потом он пел уже на русском – весело подпевали все, я же слов не знал.

Но заслушивался.

Потому что этот голос. «Пидорский», как называл его сам Занг, хотя я яро убеждал его, что нет, «ангельский», как сказали однажды, выдавая грамоту «за участие в общественной жизни института». Плевался он долго.

Конечно, ангелы так не поют, в их пении нет ни надрыва, ни хрипа, ни вот этого вот, слома, явного усилия над собой; ни усталой небрежности, ни надсадности, ни шумного гула гитары с острым, визгливым призвуком, с которым мозолистые пальцы скользят по струнам, ставя очередной аккорд. Согласиться с этим эпитетом я мог лишь в одном, - если мне придётся умирать, и кто-то вдруг захочет спеть, утешая, -

я хочу слышать только его голос.

***

Было почти два ночи, мы торчали в какой-то забегаловке типа «Бургер Что-То», по радио крутили старое-старое, англоязычное, такое, что я даже знал и силился вспомнить; чай подавался в бумажных стаканчиках и с лимоном, два кубика сахара, нас, запоздалых посетителей, тоже двое.

\- А знаешь почему русские и вьетнамцы так хорошо ужились вместе? – внезапно спросил Занг.

У меня предположений не было, и ответил я любопытствующим «Почему?».

\- Потому, что оба народа любят жрать. И пить. Ни один азиатский народ не пьёт так, как вьетнамцы, - я мог об этом догадаться, у меня пример был перед глазами, так что я живо покивал, а Занг продолжил: - Японцы, китайцы, корейцы, - никто. Вьетнамцы. А жрать… Будешь во Вьетнаме, зайди в любой дом, и ты увидишь, там не едят… Там именно жрут и никак по-другому это не назвать. Куча еды, стол завален, и все объедаются, как могут. Так что…

\- Вот он, залог дружбы народов, – улыбнулся я, отсалютовав бумажным чаем-стаканчиком.

***

...Я почти случайно оказался рядом, - бегал в кондитерскую за куличами, их там не было, и остался я ни с чем, - но в трамвайном вагончике с шаурмой, за стеклом обнаружился Занг, это всего пара шагов, да я и нутром чувствовал, что он где-то рядом.

Я подошёл к окну, улыбка вышла кривоватой, постучал кулаком по стеклу, замерл от ответной улыбки, махнул рукой. Зашёл внутрь.

Подсел за высокий стул у окна, слева от Занга.

\- Я не пил больше суток. – Я тихо задавил смех, Занг тоже ухмыльнулся и продолжил: - Мне плохо. Я страдаю.

-Как же такое могло случиться? - спросил я тоном журналиста-энтузиаста.

\- Сначала ужинал вместе со своими ребятами, там, конечно, не очень вышло, я думал, платит тот, кто звал – угощает, но нет, кто жрёт – тот и платит… Справедливо, конечно. Потом я опоздал в магазин. Сегодня забыл паспорт. Без него не продают. Принимают за школьника. – Он замолчал на несколько секунд. И добавил, трагически: – Я специально клал его в портфель. Я точно помню. Он был там. Ты есть будешь?

От еды за чужой счет я не отказывался никогда, так что кивнул с большим энтузиазмом, Занг заказал ещё одну щаурму, пока мы ждали заказ, я спросил:

\- Ты всегда так питаешься?

\- Как?

\- В забегаловках. Покупной едой.

\- Я не могу готовить без вдохновения.

\- Я тоже, - ответил я и иронично хмыкнул.

От окошка донеслось «обычная мини готова!», я соскочил с визгливо скрипнувшего стула, взял в руки тёплую, хрустнувшую бумажной упаковкой и подсушенным лавашом шаурму, бросиа «спасибо», откусил щедрый кусок и сел обратно к окошку и к Зангу.

\- Нет, я серьёзно. Будь у меня своя квартира и своя кухня – я бы готовил. Кому понравится стоять в этой бесконечной очереди на кухне, среди индусов? – Он замер на пару секунд и всплеснул руками. – Ты понимаешь, что они занимают её прямо с утра и начинают готовить. Ты приходишь туда со своей кастрюлькой, спрашиваешь, есть ли свободное место, тебе отвечают, что занято. Ты говоришь кому-нибудь, мол, можно я после тебя? И тебе говорят типа, да, конечно, только после меня он, и вот он, и она, а когда ты договариваешься, что после этих троих ты, и плетёшься обратно в комнату, тебе в спину летит, что они ошиблись, и до тебя вообще-то пятеро человек. Понимаешь? А когда ты в двенадцать ночи ставишь на конфорку свою сиротливую кастрюлю с пельменями и через пять минут приходишь глянуть, как она там, - её просто нет. Она на подоконнике. А на её месте варится какое-нибудь кари!

Занг выдохся, отхлебнул чаю. Откусил шаурмы, прожевал и продолжил.

\- Индусы поступают в мед не для того, чтобы стать медиками, о нет. Они все эти грёбаные шесть лет учатся готовить. Сколько нужно учиться в кулинарном училище?

\- Три.

\- Вот! Три! Но этого же недостаточно! Индусы придумали решение. Поступить в мед, и учиться готовить. За три года кулинарию освоить невозможно, нет! Вот они и вертятся как могут. Если серьёзно, они реально только и делают, что жрут. И готовят, разумеется.

\- А потом возвращаются в Индию, да? И становятся врачами.

\- Да. – Занг натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул. – У людей и еды много общего. – Тут я прыснул от смеха. – Продукт начал портиться – просто срежьте всё лишнее, и можно использовать дальше. С людьми-то так же.

***

...Радио щёлкает и переключается, в этот раз ставят Земфиру, и мы почти одновременно начинаем подпевать, Занг – зная текст в совершенстве, я – помня только шуточную переделку текста с мышью в цветных лосинах и бочкой кваса.

В горле пересыхает, я отхлёбываю чаю – там на самом дне, и вместе с чаем в рот вливаются нерастворившиеся крупинки сахара вперемешку с приторным сиропом.

\- Каждый раз, когда я кладу сахар в чай, у меня, кстати, двухкилограммовый мешок, там на ценнике – это важное наблюдение, между прочим, - упоительная цифра шестьдесят шесть рублей шестьдесят копеек – прелесть, так вот, каждый раз, когда я кладу эти дурацкие две ложки сахара в чай, у меня в голове звучит твой голос «ноги отрежут». Нет, я знаю, что употребление сахара не является причиной диабета…

\- Ты знаешь, что представляет медик, говоря «сахар»?

\- Жёлтый заводской песочек? – я делаю робкую попытку, хотя знаю, что она обречена на провал.

\- Глюкозу, – коротко отвечает Занг.

\- Однако, - я не знаю, что ответить, и отвечаю что придётся.

\- Но диабетикам на самом деле отрезают ноги… Ты знаешь, что такое макропрепарат?

\- Нет. Могу предположить, но нет.

\- Ну, микропрепараты – это что-то крайне маленькое, их нужно рассматривать под микроскопом, а макропрепарат – это что-то достаточно большое, чтобы его можно было лицезреть без всяких специальных приспособлений. – Занг глотает чаю и продолжает: - Как только я начал учиться… Ну, меня это очень удивило, «диабетические стопы» - настоящая отрезанная стопа человека, болеющего сахарным диабетом, это вещь такая же распространённая, как простуда. Хотя, нет, я преувеличиваю, не настолько, но всё же. Это далеко не редкость. Удобное такое учебное пособие.

Я потакаю своему невежеству и неприязненно кошусь на стаканчик со сладким чаем.

\- А что всё-таки является причиной сахарного диабета? Он, по-моему, бывает инсулинозависимый и инсулиннезависимый…

\- Да. Ну, в общий чертах – генетическая предрасположенность. Возраст. Нарушение в деятельности поджелудочной железы.

Я прикидываю свои шансы-не-шансы, успокаиваюсь тем, что беспокоиться мне не о чем, и пытаюсь пошутить:

\- То есть ногу мне всё-таки не отрежут?

\- Иногда отрезают руки. Просто это реже, – отвечает Занг и криво улыбается.

***

…Как-то я спросил его, как он относится к письмам. В смысле прямо или никак. Оказалось – прямо, он их даже писал. Своей бывшей девушке, прямо из Уфы в Уфу. Меня на этом выморозило – бред же, но…

Я тоже писал письма, на тонкой тонированной лимонной бумаге, чернилами, пером – писал бывшей мой учительнице по литературе, писал почти каждый месяц, неопытно письма свои иллюстрируя, вкладывая почтовые открытки и прочую милую бумажную мелочь. Ответов я не получал, это и не имело значение.

Меня успокаивал сам процесс изложения мыслей на бумаги, это было сродни медитации, констатации простого факта, - ты есть, - он и дисциплинировал, и утешал, и отдавал той самой, ушедшей из жизни романтикой, тем самым покинувшим наш мир величием. Это было чудесно.

Занг тоже писал письма. И, наверное, читал ответы. Они же точно были.

А раз так…

Я же знаю.

Я тоже буду слать письма.

…Под ночное небо Вьетнама – или же ночное небо Уфы, так думал я тогда.

И после – действительно их писал, - _но не отправляла, теряла надежду_ , - складывая после в стол.

***

…А ещё Занг боялся. Невротично и тревожно, с тем самым «горем от ума»; чего может бояться врач-онколог? Разумеется, рака, - потому что знает о нём почти всё.

\- А причина возникновения рака? Ну, если известна. Группа риска?

\- Никто не застрахован.

Занг боялся его сильно, боялся его, как дети боятся чудовища в шкафу, точно зная, что оно есть, что ещё чуть-чуть, пара-тройка ночей-лет, и оно вылезет и сожрёт, изуродует, опустошит, прежде оставив в полном и окончательном одиночестве.

В полной, вечной, бесконечной темноте.

\- А причины… Нарушение процесса деления клеток. – Занг, видимо, догадывается, что формулировка слабовата, и выдаёт более понятное: - Просто одна клетка организма начинает сходить с ума и делится неправильно. Проще говоря, если в печени находится кусок мышечной ткани – это точно рак.

\- А это считается новым заболеванием, или рак был всегда, и его просто не диагностировали?

\- Я думаю, это самая древняя болезнь. Понимаешь, даже если человек живёт в идеальных условиях и ведёт идеальный образ жизни – он не застрахован. Никаких гарантий. – Он едва заметно разводит руками. – Рак появился вместе с человеком.

***

\- Ты боишься его обоснованно или?..

\- Ты посмотри, какой образ жизни я веду. Я жду вечера, потому что начинать пить в обед – это дно.

Я хмыкнул и попытался предложить конструктивное решение.

\- А бросить пить и курить, заняться спортом и… - я понял, что предлагать это всё бессмысленно, Занг улыбнулся и сощурил глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что люди с раком лёгких курят? Не бросают. С раком лёгких. В последней стадии. Выходят из палаты на порог больнички и…

\- Сначала ещё рано, потом – уже поздно?

\- Именно. Такова человеческая природа.

Я согласен и не согласен с ним одновременно.

Занг достаёт сигарету из пачки, сжимает её губами и высекает пёрышко огня зажигалкой.

***

У меня было примерно то же самое. Рак чувств, так сказать.

Мелкое чувство простой человеческой симпатии взбесилось, мутировало и разрослось до пугающих размеров злокачественной раковой опухоли где-то между рёбер и метастазировало в мысли и душу. Я бы назвал её тератомой - от греческого слова "чудовище" - опухоль, этакий "мешочек", в котором можно найти волосы, ногти, глазные яблоки.

Жаль, что душа не операбельна.

Я бы согласился даже на ампутацию.

***

\- Странные вы существа пидарасы.

\- Ну, для начала, - я чувствовал, как разговор сворачивает на ту самую скользкую тему, где ни один из собеседников не в силах понять другого, но всё же начал больше из принципа – не вполне корректно использовать в моем отношении слово «пидарас», это никак меня не характеризует. Поведенческие штаммы – миф, любые, вообще, различия – социальный конструкт, навязанный нам загнивающим западом, предпочтения есть предпочтения, они регулируются гипоталамусом, нейробиология беспощадна. И это, все же, не болезнь. От реализации себя в привычном всем понимании, смысле… - тут я перестал вещать в режиме «википедии» и сбился на искренность – для меня нормальная, здоровая, привычная жизнь человека с семьей, детьми и работой, вот эта вот приятная стабильность «дом-работа-семья» – всё вот это… Для меня это жизнь неудавшаяся. Правда.

Занг, отмеряя шагами аллею, молчал тягуче с минуту и ответил:

\- У меня много друзей… Бывших друзей, да, которые как-то быстро, лет после двадцати пяти обзавелись семьей и на первых парах говорили «нет, что ты, ничего не изменится!» а потом тихо сливались, превращаясь в те самые простые и счастливые семьи с детьми и работой в офисе с девяти до шести… У меня почти все такие. И жизнь их я тоже всегда считал именно что неудавшейся. Я, наверное, не смогу так.

\- Ты не доживешь, у тебя печень отвалится.

Занг иронично хмыкнул, я кривил губы в улыбке и ощущал странное, прочти приятное духовное родство.

Я тоже думаю, что не доживу.

***

Я знал, чем это закончится. Точнее, нет – я знал, что это закончится. Обязательно.

Наверное, потому что у Занга нет гражданства и в России ему осталось всего полтора года; может, потому что терпеть около себя чересчур активного наивного первокурсника филфака, пристающего с вопросами типа «С какого бы края ты начал расчленять труп?» – «С головы, и для начала лучше бы его заморозить. Так, кстати, строение кровеносной системы изучали» – не так-то просто; наверное, потому что мне казалось, что мы слишком разные люди, или…

Или мне просто легче было убедить себя в том, что это обязательно кончится, чтобы… Чтобы расставание стало чем-то менее страшным, менее травмирующим.

Но неизбежное менее болезненным не становилось.

...Или же я просто чувствовал, чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и собственно…

Знаете, было бы здорово. Было бы здорово, если бы я ошибался.

***

Занг доверял мне, говорил, что чувствует – я хороший человек, и всё тут. Я пытался разубедить его, потому что знал себя всяко дольше-лучше, но он стоял на своём и не поддавался. Занг ошибался, конечно, ошибался сильно и был прав тоже, я никогда не хотел делать Зангу зла, если это и выходило, то невольно, ни одной минуты его неприятных чувств я не желал.

Я тоже доверял ему, доверял просто так, потому что мне горело и чесалось доверять хоть кому-нибудь, верить хоть чьим-нибудь словам, иметь возможность поговорить просто-честно. Занг оказался вовремя да кстати; он был мне, в сущности, никем, ничем, ему было нечего с меня взять, да и особого дела до меня не было, но он меня слушал, но он был со мной, но он со мной говорил, то ли от того же жрущего одиночества, что и у меня, то ли от чего-то своего; сложилось, в общем, удачно.

C незнакомцами проще быть собой; Занг умудрялся оставаться таким долго, потому что я не лез – просто каждый говорил то, что хотел, когда и как считает нужным, а мои расспросы типа: «А что, если в печень ножом ткнуть? Кровь тёмная?» – «Не обязательно. Это миф, вообще-то» – всё же были темой довольно нейтральной.

О себе мне рассказывать было нечего. В пять лет я ходил на карате, после – в музыкалку, но бросил, ещё год – в кружок астрономии, потом – надолго в окололитературный. Я не верил в то, что это может быть интересно хоть кому-нибудь. Собственная жизнь казалось мне чем-то малоинтересным, пустым и глупым. Не заслуживающим внимания.

Мы встречались либо слишком редко, либо слишком часто, когда – случайно столкнувшись на улице – всё-таки живём в одном районе, когда – договорившись прогуляться, реже – Занг приглашал меня на концерты, где выступал – я бежал хлопать громче всех в первых рядах, ещё - всего тройку раз – я выдавал в половине двенадцатого «Мы идём гулять».

Меня мучило то монстрообразное и тяжёлое чувство, которое, скорее, страх. Страх приестся, надоесть, стать обычным, привычным и в конце концов – надоевшим, ненужным, выеденным и нисколько не обязательным человеком, с которым общаются то ли по привычке, то ли уважая-помня старые, засаленные, подохшие чувства-симпатии.

Поэтому, я как мог старался быть реже да ненавязчивей, но хрен бы оно у меня получалось.

Я не могу сказать, страдал ли Занг подобной ерундой, по лицу догадаться о чём-либо было сложно; главное – мы продолжали общаться.

А значит – всё хорошо.

***

Зима была долгой.

Зима ушла в никуда.

Несмотря на мою уверенность: всё будет плыть и тонуть, снег сошёл быстро, – как не было, лужи выцвели и подсохли, распогодилось, небо было синим.

\- Не понимаю, как нужно одеваться в такую погоду.

Я осмотрел Занга с головы до ног, на нём была зимняя парка нараспашку, с разводами от отмытого мазута, под ней – джинсовая рубашка, тонкие хлопковые джинсы, красные кеды.

Я поправил тонкую ветровку, в которой было всё же зябко:

\- Понятия не имею.

Занг неопределённо махнул рукой – пошли, и направился вверх по улице.

Мы сели на бортик фонтана в парке недалеко от медицинского, за спиной шумела вода, заглушая слова и мысли.

Хотя единственное, о чём я мог думать: что жизнь, в сущности, очень классная штука.

Солнце припекало почти по-летнему, Занг рассказывал о ресторане во Вьетнаме, где рыбу вылавливали прямо при тебе из огромного подсвеченного аквариума, я крутил в руках карандашный стакан из красного дерева с перламутровой инкрустацией, ручной работы – Занг только что подарил на память.

И мне очень хорошо.

Карандашный стакан, это всё, что мне останется.

***

Это был как раз-таки один из тех вечеров, когда я вызвонил Занга, воя от тупой, беспричинной, пустой тоски.

\- Ты для себя-то живешь? – неожиданно для себя спросил я.

Хотя не так уж и неожиданно. У Занга был усталый вид, тени под глазами, гитара за спиной, потому что он только возвращался с одного из тех концертов, где его попросили выступить,

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, только что ты пел на концерте, вчера – выступал в кружке английского языка, позавчера – пел на чьём-то дне рождения, сейчас я тебя стребовал себе. Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь чисто для одного себя и только ради себя делаешь? Точнее, нет, проводишь ли ты время с самим собой, в одиночестве или не в одиночестве, но не чтобы кому-то помочь или выполнить чью-то просьбу, а просто… – язык был непослушным, слова не хотели сплетаться в стройный ряд и выражать хоть что-либо, я метался, перебирая слова, пытаясь выскрести хоть что-либо, что могло бы донести то, что я думаю…

Но Занг понял и так:

\- А зачем? – просто спросил он меня в ответ.

На пару секунд я застыл. Моё представление о мире, людях, –обо всём вздрогнуло.

Я тоже был тем ещё альтруистом, я тоже не мог смотреть на то, как кому-то рядом плохо или нужна хоть какая-нибудь помощь, и поэтому вечно лез; я тоже был убеждён в том, что жить нужно не для себя, а для других, я тоже не могл отказать кому-то и поэтому вечно отдувался, рисуя плакаты, на коленках сочиняя стихи в честь школы/города/вуза, выступая на концертах собственными же кривыми потугами на поэзию.

Но разница между нами была в том, что я знал. Понимал умом и ненавидел, обрастая медленно толстой шкурой апатии и бессилия, Занг же…

А Занг делал всё с душой.

***

У него была странная, заметная в разговорах – нет, не привычка даже, – а дистанцирование – не «мой дедушка», а «отец моей матери», «брат матери… мой дядя получается», не «папа», а «отец», «сестра» а не «сестрёнка» – разница в десять лет… Может, это просто было привычкой, вежливостью, речевой культурой, – да чем угодно, но я чувствовал.

Он отделял себя от них. Высекал себя из.

Потом стало понятней, он не считал себя достойным своих родителей. Они не верили в то, что в его дипломе есть тройки, не знали о том, что он курит – пятый год к слову, а уж про ал… запои (алкоголизм, это когда регулярно, допустим… каждую пятницу. – А каждый день? – Это просто запой), его приводили в пример друзья семьи (Русский в совершенстве знает! Школа с золотой медалью! И чёрный пояс!) – а он, рассказывая об это, заливался смехом как слезами, запрокидывал голову и не смотрел в глаза, улыбаясь повторял – «Но как я жить – это дно».

***

...Один из вопросов, на который я никак не мог дать ответ, – кто Занг, вьетнамец или русский?

Он в совершенстве знает три языка – русский, вьетнамский и английский, родился и жил в России; чистый русский менталитет против густой вьетнамской крови; вьетнамское гражданство-документы, русское начальное-среднее-высшее образование. Никак не идентифицируемое моим слухом мелодичное и скорое, что он говорил вместо привычного слуху «Алло» – когда я звонил, привычка есть палочками, песни Кино-Земфиры-Люмен под гитару, сразу же против этого – та самая вьетнамская, которая «Нарисуй», – но она-то всего одна; против вьетнамского буддизма – чистый медицинский атеизм…

Я считал – русский, и всё тут.

И знал, что ошибаюсь.

Потому, что скорее – везде свой-чужой.

Но это слишком грустно.

Как-то Занг выдал, что я обратил на него внимание только оттого, что он иностранец. Я, разумеется, возмутился. Потому что мне было плевать – вообще на всё, потому что мне был интересен собственно сам Занг, ни его происхождение, ни его внешность, ни даже – тут почти кривлю душой, его песни под гитару. Нет, разумеется, мне нравилось слушать его рассказы о Вьетнаме. Вы знаете, что там пьют кофе, добавляя в него сгущённое молоко и яичный желток? Занг рассказывал, вкусно – но с не меньшим интересом я слушал о функции печени и кругах кровообращения, и…

Вокруг Занга всегда было много людей, он был ярким, красивым, нездешним, он был уверен, что я – один из них, что я тоже прилетел на огонёк и вот-вот упорхну, но… Всё внешнее в Занге быстро перестало иметь для мен значение. Значим стал только он, не звучание его имени, - как щелчок пальцами по лезвию ножа, - ни внешность, ни происхождение. Ничего наружнего, только суть.

Если говорить честно – то, что он как-то инак, привлекло только в самом начале. А дальше…

Я просто пристрастился.

К самому Зангу.

Это как зависимость от никотина.

Как раковая опухоль.

***

…Линия горизонта не ровная, тучи как серый кроличий пух, тонкая шкура, под мягкостью которой кроется сочная кровавая мякоть-закат. Белая река течёт мимо нас, ветер упруго бьёт почти сдувая, сбоку Памятник всаднику – не медный. Я отпиваю чай из термоса и говорю то, что говорить хотел давно, но выдавить из глотки было до рвотных позывов тяжело, пожалуйста, можно не?

\- Когда тебе… Если тебе надоест быть… Разговаривать-общаться со мной, скажи мне об этом, ладно?

Я всегда говорю так людям. Чтобы никому не было сложно. Чтобы никому не было обидно.

Занг поворачивается ко мне.

Я поворачиваться не хочу.

Не хочу знать, что он думает.

Просто не хочу.

\- Знаг, от людей устают. Из людей вырастают, как из старой одежды, люди приедаются, как попса, которую крутят на радио, люди лишаются актуальности – как вчерашние, известные каждой переулочной собаке, новости. К людям теряют интерес, как к свежим сплетням, люди утомляют, как вечно повторяющаяся реклама; снашиваются, стираются как обувь, натирают мозоли. Перестают быть нужными. Люди со временем теряют свои значение и смысл, как картинки в старых альбомах, с фотографиями незнакомцев. Я знаю это, я это проходил ещё до и в школе, люди сшелушиваются из твоей жизни, как отмирающая раз за разом кожа, - естественно, почти безболезненно и неотвратимо.

Я выдыхаю, заканчиваю, поворачиваюсь в сторону Занга, сглатываю сердце вместе с кислой слюной, давлюсь им, пытаюсь восстановить дыхание.

Затолкать поглубже мерзкое, химерическое, отвратительное чувство, наверное, это страх.

Я поворачиваюсь к Зангу, хотя меньше всего хочу это делать, заставляю, давлю, выворачиваю, чтобы, чтобы…

Чтобы увидеть, как он в очередной раз медленно затянется, выдохнет дым – двумя струйками через нос, ехидно дёрнет уголком губы вверх-вниз, скажет:

\- Не неси бред.

И зашвырнёт окурок куда-то вдаль, в овраг, против ветра, горячим, не потухшим, раскалённо-тлеющим кусочком бумаги-фильтра-табака зажигая закат.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Я вывезу любые расставания,_ **

**_Я вывезу любые расстояния,_ **

**_Но если мы однажды всё же встретимся, -_ **

**_Не узнавай меня._ **

**Операция Пластилин**

_А ещё бывает так, что ты не идёшь ни в какое море._

_Оно само приходит к тебе._

_И ты стоишь в нём по пояс._

_(оно бесится, разливается, становится в сто крат больше, ледяной водой сбивается в стены-волны и вот-вот вобьёт тебе соль в грудь)_

_Я не люблю море._

_Потому, что у моря помимо меня ещё тысячи других. Его любят сотни сходящих сума людей, к нему приходят умирать и заново рождаться… И море берёт. Берёт их всех в свои объятья и любит в ответ._

_У моря таких как я тысячи._

_И ещё миллионы рыб._

_А кто хочет быть одним из тысячи._

_Кто вообще хочет быть, «кем-то из»?_

***

**Примерно 09.2017**

А потом у Занга появилась девушка. По иронии судьбы её звали Женя. Как и меня.

Надеюсь, моё лицо в тот момент не перекосило.

Я умудрился улыбнуться, пожелать им счастья (давать мне «пятюньку» Занг отказался, не знаю, кстати, почему), сказать, что я рад за них.

Мне не было больно, не было обидно, мне не хотелось кричать, потому что я знал, что шансов у меня «ноль целых и ноль десятых», я не навязывался и ни к чему откровенно не стремился, я знал. Что если и будет кто-то, то не я. Ну никак не. Нормально же и так общались.

Мне и не было это нужно. Мне достаточно было просто быть рядом, говорить с ним, слушать, спорить… Мне не нужно было чего-то больше.

«Так и знал, что не я».

Вот, что я подумал.

Бессмысленно ждать поезда на автовокзале.

Нет никакого смысла страдать по человеку, которому нет до тебя особого дела. Это глупость. Это не дело. Я так не буду.

Кому я вру?

***

Занг уходил из моей жизни, как стирается из памяти прочитанная книга.

...Оставляя после себя сотни слов, врезавшихся в память, выученное наизусть переплетение улочек Советского района, десятки тысяч отмерянных шагов, ночи-ночи, звёзды над головой, разговоры мотками фотоплёнки в карманах, две стопки исписанных листов, тепло в сердце, чувство неодиночества, и воспоминания, которые были – безусловно, счастливыми, – и поэтому резали ладони, как стиснутые в руках лезвия.

Занг оставил после себя карандашный стакан из красного дерева – Вьетнам, ручная работа, – разросшуюся в сердце опухоль, привязанность-удавку, один телефонный звонок в бездвенацати два ночи, – думаю, скорее, по ошибке, чем действительно мне, – запах его парфюма, который иногда всплывал фантосомией, простое понимание простого факта – всё-таки я живой, я тёплый-дышащий-любящий; вдохновение и силы писать...

Но он уходил из моей жизни и это было чертовски больно. Это - как выламывать из себя часть окостеневшего сердца, я знал, что надо, но я не хотел отпускать. Я держался за него до последнего, я хотел приползти и просить-просить-простить, но у меня ещё наличествовали догорающие остатки гордости, и… чего-то там ещё…

Я так сильно боялся показаться навязчивым, что выглядел, наверное, равнодушным.

Я комкаю бумагу, швыряю её подальше и вцепляюсь руками в волосы.

Поправляю наушники. Снова беру ручку.

…Я не помню, когда настороженный интерес стал джутовой привязанностью, когда наши разговоры потеряли всякую нить, и я перестал спрашивать о бюджетных способах избавления от трупов и лёгких способах умерщвления главного героя, когда я стал просто слушать о том, что он говорил мне, больше о себе, чем о медицине, мире или о своей далёкой, томной солнечной родине, когда я перестал одёргивать себя «не смотри», когда я стал смотреть и видеть, любоваться и дуреть, когда я так привык – нет, когда всё это стало чем-то необходимым/желанным, – когда я окончательно пристрастился к пассивному курению?

Когда я стал ждать элементарного сообщения, слова или – да, Господи, – встречи?

На чистом листе целых три строчки, я отхлёбываю кофе, локтем сбиваю со стола Данте, – да, комедия. У меня полный кавардак в голове, я не помню, когда вообще спал, в виски бьётся голос Занга: « _белые обои, чёрная посуда_ », если резко дёрнуть головой, комната несколько мгновений кружится перед глазами.

Сейчас, слава богу, суббота, ещё пара часов и пешеходы побегут по тротуару за окном, но я стойко держусь, веря, что выдам это самое «оно», - нужно только понять, что скребётся о рёбра, и выдумать слово для него.

Я пишу.

Не выходит.

***

Занг был беспощадно, нечеловечески красив. Он был из тех людей, чьи черты лица скорее отталкивают. У него был плоский нос, слишком длинный, тонкий рот, узкие тёмные глаза посаженные слишком широко, высокие восточные скулы. Занг был не высок, ниже меня почти на голову, у него были тонкие, нежные руки – какие и должны быть у хирурга, Занг был небрежным наброском господнего шедевра, он дышал, он жил, в нём было столько невыразимых оттенков и полутонов – в нём была сама красота, настоящая, нечаянная, не верующая в себя саму.

На редкие комплименты Занг отвечал «у тебя просто плохой вкус».

Занг представлял собой очаровательное сочетание мечтательного романтизма и медицинской циничности, веры в лучше и упаднических настроений, Занг был сложившимся литературным типом: то ли «лишним человеком», то ли «героем нашего времени», я видел в нем нечто большее, чем он являл собой, я видел его таким, как им его задумал Бог, если, конечно, Творец, вдумчиво создавший всё сущее, вообще существовал. Но даже если все мы были случайным жертвами хрупкой эволюционной цепочки, появившимися как побочный эффект неминуемых процессов воссоздания жизнью самой себя…

Занг был произведением искусства. Не случайностью. Занг был воплощением красоты.

От него пахло чем-то кисло-сладким, солёным, восточным, пряным и откровенно нездешним. То, чем пахло от него, было удушливым, резким, тошнотворным – и одновременно таким, что оторваться просто невозможно. Кислым, иногда к нему примешивалась бумажно-целлюлозное – после сигарет – или острое, спиртовое, градусов под семьдесят – запах становился холоднее и острее. Дышать.

И это прекрасно.

***

_"- Мне кажется, я люблю тебя. Кажется, потому что раньше как-то у меня с этим чувством... Не срасталось. Не выходило оно у меня. Бог берёг, я думал. Я не знаю точно, что это за чувство. Я не могу описать его словами, и поэтому единственное, что я подобрал, – это вот, ну. Любовь. Нет, сначала я не хотел говорить тебе об этом. Но потом я подумал, если это… Это действительно касается тебя напрямую. Это имеет к тебе непосредственное отношение. Я не думаю, что ты должен с этим что-то делать или как-то относиться к этому. Я не думаю, что это должно что-то изменить между нами – а мы вообще, есть? – Просто… Ты должен знать. Ты должен знать об этом. – Я выдыхаю, даю себе пару секунд отдыха, и повторяю: - Я люблю тебя."_

Листы с чем-то подобным пылились в папке, потому что держать в себе эти слова было невозможно, а сказать из в лицо Зангу - невозможнее вдвойне.

Поэтому цепочки слов кривым почерком опадали на бумагу и покрывались пылью.

Потом я вычеркнул и переписал поверх:

_«Это чувство мое, оно принадлежит только мне»._

***

"Я люблю тебя" - я не могу сказать это Зангу, и не только потому, что слова застревают в глотке, а потому, что таких слов как: "ты мне нравишься", "ты мне дорог" "я скучал", – просто не существует нашем с ним общении.

Есть куча разных: "песни", "трупы", "вены", "болезни", "мифы", "легенды", "книги", "кофе", "гитары", "алкоголь", "фонетика", "экзамены", "люди", "мрази", "звёзды" – и много ещё всего.

Мне даже было интересно: Занг просто дурак или дурак вежливый?

Может, всё вместе?

Я относился к своим чувствам так, как относиться к ним было нельзя.

Я их стыдился. Они казались мне глупыми и незначительными.

Прятал, как улики, отводил взгляд, отворачивал лицо, старался говорить ровно и дышать – тоже так же ровно, не всхлипывая.

Не думаю, что у меня получалось.

***

Руки Занга были красивыми, ухоженными. Кожа на них была нежного, оливкового оттенка. Сквозь нее просвечивали белыми пятнышками острые аккуратные косточки, тени синих вен. Ногти всегда коротко обстрижены, на кончиках пальцах были старые, плотные мозоли от гитарных струн. У Занга было по симметричному круглому шраму на каждой из кистей рук – по семь миллиметров в диаметре. Я знал историю каждого. Истории эти были глупыми. Почти смешными. Прикоснуться к ним хотелось невыносимо, но я совал руки в карманы.

Он прикуривает на ходу, я от делать нечего, считаю, какая это сигарета. Пятая.

Я ловлю направление ветра, отхожу чуть вперёд, чтобы дым не летел на меня. Хотя на самом деле мне хочется наклониться вплотную и всем объёмом лёгких вдохнуть.

***

_«Ампутируй мне это пожалуйста, ампутируй мне это чувство. Мне правда больно, хватит. Исчезни уже, до конца. Совсем. Чтобы не быть больше ничем. Никем в моей жизни, я, правда, попытаюсь не ворошить. Правда. Совсем ничего не буду. Ты... Пожалуйста, перестань. Я не могу больше. Тебя слишком мало в моей жизни, и слишком много в моих мыслях. Ты меня убиваешь. Если быть точнее: я убиваю себя тобой. И это никакая не боль в сердце. Это бесконечный спазм в левом лёгком. Дышать трудно._

_Зачем ты появился в моей жизни, правда? Зачем. Ах, да, это же я первой начал: "Ещё перед твоим выступлением сказали, что ты из меда. Можешь меня в морг сводить? Прости, что я так сразу..." - дословно помню. Согласен, это была дурь. Это было зря. - Я закрываю на пару мгновений глаза, под веками нещадно печёт, - До морга мы так и не дошли, кстати. И до музея патологоанатомии. Во вьетнамское кафе. И на Айвозовского так и не посмотрели. И ещё куда-то ещё не успели, не пошли, я не помню, куда, но ты обещал. Я ещё хотел в больницу напроситься. Сходить. На ночное дежурство, если так... можно»._

Это я опять вписал в тетрадь, закрыл её. Откинулся на спинку стула.

В папке копились бумаги. Я ничего из неё не перечитывал. Я со странной брезгливостью отсекал от себя всё, что мог вместить в слова.

Я понимаю, что плачу.

Я хорошо помню Занга.

Я хорошо помню всё.

***

Листья тополей опадали, не успев даже пожелтеть.

После золотом осыпались берёзы, лимонным - клёны.

В двадцатых числах температура резко упала ниже нуля.

Первый снег застал меня по пути из супермаркета в общагу, медленный, крупный, похожий на спустившийся с небес на землю Млечный Путь.

Занг говорил, что любит снег.

В первый раз мы встретились зимой.

***

Мы познакомились на одной из студенческих тусовок типа: "Открытый микрофон". Я пришёл туда прочесть пару моих эссе - я, честно, почти искренне сопротивлялся, но меня заставили: – "Ты хочешь, чтобы людей с филфака было меньше всего?"

В общем, так вышло.

Я отстрелялся в самом начале и забился в угол к расстроенному пианино: столов не хватало; я жевал дешёвое печенье, купленное в Ашане на развес, запивал его чаем из белого пластикового стакана - чайный пакетик, заваренный уже три раза, валялся рядом на пёстром фантике Greeanfeld-а.

Рядом кто-то залепетал на тихом ломаном английском. Я обернулась, просто от того, что мне стало интересно, да и помочь, если что, я мог.

Играла музыка, выступал кто-то из бардов, слышно было плохо.

Из кучки трёх невысоких людей азиатской внешности, сбившихся у стены, вперёд на шаг выступил невысокий парень с гитарой за спиной.

Наступила пересменка между песнями, в микрофон кто-то громко со смешком бросил: "Посвящается моей первой любви..." – и снова запел.

-Можно по-русски, я понимаю, правда.

-О, здорово! Вы хотите выступать?

-Да, я хочу... спеть. Это возможно?

-Да, конечно, я сейчас сгоняю запишу вас! Вы откуда? Как зовут?

-… - я не расслышала имя. - Вьетнам.

Через пару-тройку номеров объявили что-то вроде "Друзья из далёкого Вьетнама!" - и выступать вышел...

Собственно, Занг.

Я не помню точно, что он пел. Что-то на английском, потом всего два куплета песни собственного сочинения - "потому что дальше длинно и скучно", а потом та самая, так запавшая мне в душу песня на вьетнамском, оригинальное название не помню, но в переводе – "Нарисуй". И ещё - на украинском, - Океан Эльзи - "Я не сдамся без боя".

_Що ж це я,_

_Що ж це я не зумів_

_Зупинитися вчасно?_

***

Я сама не понял, как это случилось: то ли я пытался протолкаться к столу с чайником и печеньем, то ли шёл "отметиться" у старосты-организатора мероприятия, чтобы уйти в общагу, но... Но в толпе я оказался рядом с Зангом.

-Здорово выступил. Ты очень хорошо поёшь, правда. У тебя приятный голос. И играешь очень хорошо. Я тоже умею, хоть и плохо, поэтому разбираюсь. Ну...

-Не надо меня утешать, это ужасно, – начал Занг, и я сам, неожиданно для себя, выдал:

-Ещё перед твоим выступлением сказали, что ты из меда. Можешь меня в морг сводить? Прости, что я так сразу, просто я пишу, и у меня есть рассказ... Детектив скорее, мне нужно для того, чтобы написать как можно лучше... Сходить туда... Вот.

Занг казался неловким и смущённым.

Хорошее начало знакомства.

Мы обменялись контактами, и, как ни удивительно, вечером Занг написал мне.

***

_В съёмной квартире Занга была маленькая, светлая кухня, с белыми вытертыми обоями._

_Стол без скатерти, разномастная посуда из Fix Price и Икеи._

_Я чувствовал себя здесь лишним. Я чувствовал, что меня не должно здесь быть._

_Я очень не хотел уходить._

_Меня ломало почти ежесекундно. Я не знал, стоит ли говорить и спрашивать - но то, что есть, куда? Что мне с этим делать? Что вообще делать?_

– _О, тут и турка есть. Я умею, хочешь?_

– _Помню, ты говорил. Молотый там, наверху, в шкафчике._

– _Как во Вьетнаме не обещаю._ – _Я даже смогл улыбнуться._

_Горло давило, как от чувства, что всё, конец, поезд отправляется с платформы, пора прощаться._

_...Я сварил кофе в турке, выжала в него лимон. Поставила чашки на стол. Занг морщился, но пил._

_Под потолком раскачивалась неосторожно задетая мной люстра._

_На столе стояла пустая чёрная тарелка._

_Нить разговора окончательно потерялась._

_Мы молчали._

_О чём нам говорить?_

_Я пытался сложить все тетради в папку, закинуть её на самую дальнюю полку. Стереть лишние контакты из памяти телефона, пробовал не ворошить то, что уже стало прошлым, и спать спокойно._

_У меня не получалось._

_Мне хотелось вот так просидеть с ним, до утра, хоть в этом не было никакого смысла. Больнее только, да и Занга моё общество уже не радует. То, что было… я не знаю даже, что именно «было», но оно умирало._

_\- Я пойду._

_\- Да куда ты ночью, подожди…_

_\- Да до утра совсем чуть-чуть осталось. Мне пора, серьёзно. К первой паре и «политика абсолютного посещения», помнишь, да?_

_Занг как-то странно дёрнулся._

_\- Подожди, правда._

_***_

_Я закрыл глаза и медленно прижала ладонь к его щеке. Она была тёплой, колкой от свежей щетины, чуть ниже, у шеи чувствовался пульс._

_Я не знаю, что чувствует металл, когда плавится, да и чувствует ли вообще, но руке было очень-очень горячо, хотя… Ну кожа, и кожа._

_На висках рябая._

_Медленно веду пальцами вниз и случайно задеваю губы._

_Отдёргиваю руку._

_\- Не могу._

_Я закрываю лицо ладонями, от одной из них пахнет, собственно, Зангом._

_Бумагой, дымом, кисло-сладким, пряно, по-восточному._

_От этого становится разы хуже._

_\- Я, правда, не могу. Это…_ – _начать я начал, но как объяснить не знал. – Просто зачем тебе это? Зачем. Со мной то понятно всё, а тебе оно?.. Просто зачем оно тебе нужно? Это как руки в угли совать, хватит, пожалуйста._

_Я зависаю, не смотря и не видя. Хочется спать, и голова совсем не соображает._

_…Занг просто и как-то ласково толкает меня и припирает собой к стенке._

_Я дёргаюсь, очнувшись, пытаюсь понять, что происходит. Занг отводит прядь волос с моего лица и тихонько касается моих губ. Я издаю полузадушенный стон, морщусь как от боли, вдыхаю воздух глубже, ртом, Занг подаётся вперёд и касается своим языком моего._

_Я окончательно теряю связь с реальностью. По ушам бьёт чёрный вакуум._

_Тихо скулю, подаюсь вперёд, прижимаясь ближе, обнимаю за шею._

_Пытаюсь не задохнуться и не умереть прямо сейчас, тыкаюсь носом куда-то в щёку Занга и просто открываю рот, потому что я ничего выдающегося не умею, а Занг – да. Его язык тёплый, влажный и шершавый._

_Это горячо до невозможности, в ушах звенит, в животе тянет больно, больно и как-то очень хорошо._

_Я не тону, топлюсь во всём этом, пальцами касаюсь затылка Занга, и всё это…_

_Тепло._

_Нежно._

_Не-одиноко._

_…Потом я буду думать совсем другое. Совсем иначе - что ко всем моим проблемам мне только влажной лизни в коридоре не хватало._

Я складываю новый лист в папку. Литература один из способов вписать в реальность того, что она в себя не вмещает.

_***_

_Выход один в итоге._

_Толку топтаться на месте?_

_Я замираю на пороге._

_Всего на секунду, но уходить, не спросив не о чём, было... Это было неправильно, мне хотелось попробовать, заново всё начать. Вернуть то, что было._

_Но я очень точно знал, что "как было" уже не сделать. Никогда. Никак._

_Хуже, лучше - пожалуйста. Но не "так же"._

_Я с трудом затолкал в глотку все слова и вышел, очень стараясь не хлопать дверью._

_Звук его голоса - как пальца в розетку сунуть. Убьёт или нет - как повезёт._

Это всё – куски моего рассказа о Занге. Я его писал, потому что не писать не мог. Мне за этот рассказ было стыдно.

Но что мне ещё оставалось?

***

Незаметно пролетело чуть больше полугода.

Мы с Зангом не общались. Это случилось так, как обычно случается, один теряет интерес, а второму остаётся только смириться. Сначала Занг перестал звать меня гулять, затем – перестал писать в соцсетях, после – я перестал писать сам, потому что навязываться было невыносимо.

Мы не ругались не ссорились, просто как-то всё само-по себе развалилось.

Не стоит и говорить, что я переживал это очень мучительно.

***

Меня не существовало как личности. Я был набором цитат из книг, совокупностью черт, скопированных и взращённых из любимых героев, слов и жестов, приставших от людей, с которыми я общался.

Меня не было.

Единственное, что я считал действительно своим, тем, что делало меня собой, тем, что делало меня живым, самодостаточным, то, что я считал своей причиной жить, – была литература. Любовь читать и придумывать истории.

Когда я пишу – тогда и только тогда – я есть.

Было ещё кое-что, помимо этого.

Моя любовь к Зангу.

Это было моё, моё, проросшее вопреки всему чувство рёберным крошевом и болящим мясом, оно было моим, оно было только моим, ничьим больше. Оно говорило мне: "Ты жив. Ты есть. Ты – это ты."

Занг был моим вдохновением.

Я считал, что понять другого человека невозможно.

То, чем мы являемся, то, в чём содержится наша личность, – не важно, что это – мозг, сознание, душа, спрятанная где-то в грудной клетке – но те сантиметры расстояния "меж", которые неизбежно возникают хотя бы от того, что ты не в силах залезть человеку под рёбра, непреодолимы.

Мы до конца жизни обречены жить в одиночестве только поэтому. Потому, что никто не сможет нас понять. И мы сами не сможем понять другого, как бы ни пытались.

Но это оказалось необязательно. Необязательно было понимать.

Можно было... принимать.

Не раскладывать на чёрное или белое, а просто принимать человека таким, какой он есть.

Я принимал Занга, как глотают лекарства, горстью сразу в рот, не разжёвывая, залпом запивая стаканом ледяной воды.

Я принимал его пьяным, трезвым, убитым тоской, нервно весёлым, раздражённым, далёким, одиноким, чужим, близким, равнодушным ко мне – я просто принимал его.

Он не был для меня ни "хорошим", ни "плохим".

Он просто был Зангом, – сложным, запутанным, выкрученным в костях и жилах, с причудливой судьбой, стёртыми струнами пальцами, хриплым голосом.

Я смотрел на него так, как смотрят на звёздное небо.

Распахивая ему навстречу душу.

***

"Я не люблю его".

Пусть я и говорил себе это, но, стоило мне увидеть лицо Занга, как сердце билось в горле.

Мне это, скорее, нравилось. Тряслись руки, сердце становилось крупнее лёгких раза в три и мешало дышать, мне казалось, что я вот-вот умру. Схвачу инфаркт, и - прощай!

Я выцепил взглядом невысокую фигурку в зелёном, заторможено понял, что это Знаг, и...

И мне малодушно захотелось сбежать. Просто уйти и всё.

Но, разумеется, делать этого я не стал.

Я подошла к нему, улыбнулась, выдала что-то вроде: "ну, здравствуй".

Минут через десять мы уже сидели в Макдональдсе и пили кофе, который оказался отвратительным.

Я говорил, не помню, что именно, но я говорил. Много, бестолково и не сказав ничего из того, что сказать хотел.

Пластиковые крышечки от кофейных стаканов мы на пару превратили в кучку пластикового мусора, с одним единственным отличием – у меня обломки получились мельче.

И я ещё стакан умудрился порвать.

Единственное, что я хорошо помню: Занг не смотрел мне в глаза.

Глаза у него были волшебные. Крупные, раскосые, такие тёмные, что зрачок заметен лишь едва.

Одно толковое, что я смогл выдавить из себя: "Спасибо, что ты в моей жизни... есть и был" – и скованно, неловко его обнять.

"Есть и был".

Оговорочка, как по Фрейду.

Мне казалось, что правильнее - "был".

***

Я стою на том же месте, где когда-то стояли мы. Сейчас самый разгар весны, середина мая, лёд давно уже сошёл, Белая река течёт тяжело и тихо. В её черной-чёрной глади отражаются редкие огни: мост закрыли на ремонт, поэтому иллюминации на нём нет.

В дали над горизонтом дрожат длинные огни города – ярко, мелко будто вот-вот потухнут.

Мы с Зангом больше не общаемся. Совсем. Вообще.

Теперь он живёт только в моей памяти. Я не видел его уже почти год – и слава богу, – но до сих пор вздрагивал, встречая китайцев у прилавков с продуктами в «Перекрёстке», до сих пор провожал взглядом людей в длинных зелёных куртках и изредка прохаживался по тем-же маршрутам, ещё совсем пару раз – сидел на скамейке в сквере перед бревенчатой церквушке, напротив дома, где Занг снимал комнату.

На дне было неплохо.

Я не хочу сказать вам, что в жизни всё неизменно заканчивается плохо. Я не хочу привести ещё один аргумент к правилу «первая всегда несчастная».

Так просто бывает.

Люди уходят, ни сказав ни слова, хотя их просили хотя бы попрощаться – и их приходится мучительно отрывать от сердца. Так бывает. И, хотя это больно, в этом же нет ничего страшного?

Не так (ли?)

Занг, скорее всего, скоро уедет во Вьетнам. Я не знаю. Я не хочу знать.

Я написал о нём рассказ – сам едва могу представить, чего мне это стоило – он совсем не про меня, он про наивную дурочку со второго курса филфака, и Занга, у которого совсем другое имя. Занг – это больше женское, оно звучит звонко, словно щелкнули пальцем по лезвию ножа, и переводится, кстати, как «река». Я написал этот рассказ, чтобы отделить, отсечь от себя то, что не давало мне покоя. Чтобы попрощаться.

Занг и вправду похож на реку, постоянно меняется и всё равно остаётся собой, – звонкой полоской ледяной тёмной воды, красивой, нездешней, упрямо бегущей вдоль… Но я отвлекаюсь.

Я написал рассказ о девочке с филфака и студенте ординатуры меда, вьетнамце с кучей интересных историй о трупах и пустопорожней болтовне, вышло странно, криво, но, как говорили мне, красиво.

Я поднимаю глаза. Надо мной ещё голубое с краёв небо, тёмное, глубокое, в нем только зажигаются звёзды, – и не важно, где сейчас Занг и с кем он, во Вьетнаме или в России, если сейчас он поднимет голову наверх, он увидит то же самое, что и я –

Бескрайнее синее небо.


End file.
